<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Hail the King by sammys_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111805">All Hail the King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover'>sammys_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge '20 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Choking on dick, Come Swallowing, Don't look at my shame, F/M, Halloween, King of Hell, October, October Prompt Challenge, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Voice Kink, don't look at me, october writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge '20 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Hail the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You kneel in front of his chair, air electric as you run your hands up his lower half, his cock hard in front of you. </p><p>He had hardly changed his form at all -- he was still his usual noodly self -- with a little twist. He had shrunk down to a more... accommodating size before shifting his form enough to allow a... well, a dick to spring forth. </p><p>He smirks down at you, sitting smugly on his chair, adjusting himself accordingly – his cock bobs in front of you. </p><p>“Well? What are you waiting for? A formal invitation?” he chuckles lowly, eyes lidded as you move forward to kiss the tip of him – his shaft is cold like the rest of him – not so cold that it’s unpleasant, though, luckily for you. </p><p>You breathe hotly over his cock, watching him bite his bottom lip with a low groan, still looking as smug as ever. </p><p>“My apologies,” you kiss the head of him again, trailing your lips all the way down his shaft before licking all the way back up to the top, his shuddering breath hidden behind gritted teeth. “I just wanted to please his majesty, the king.” </p><p>You bat your lashes up at him as your hand pumps him slowly, a blush on your cheeks. You know exactly which buttons to press – you know how much he loves to be in control. </p><p>You take him in your mouth, your tongue swirling around the head before you suck on it, hollowing your cheeks as you bobbed your head slightly, your hands pumping whatever you haven’t put in your mouth just yet. </p><p>His low, deep groan is something that makes you moan around his cock – god, that voice of his... </p><p>One of his hands moves forward to rest behind your head, guiding your mouth forward as his ghostly form bucked upwards into your mouth, the head of his cock threatening to hit the back of your throat. </p><p>You squeeze your left thumb in your fist to keep from gagging, taking a deep breath before you took him – as much as you could – all the way into your mouth, swallowing around him. </p><p>“F-fuck-!” his moan makes you tremble, knees weak as you bobbed your head, his hand guiding you, helping you set a pace. </p><p>“Oooohoh,” he pants, his grin accompanied by a fire in his eyes as he watches you struggle not to gag on his cock as you sucked his length. “Just like that- oh, yes.” </p><p>You’re seeing stars in the back of your eyes, and thankfully he lets you pull off of him for air, panting softly as your hand pumped him faster, your hot breath moving over him as he squirmed in his chair, his face flushed, his fluff puffed out slightly. You would even go as far as to call him cute – not to his face, though. </p><p>You lick the head of his cock right at its slit, lapping up the beads of pre-cum, the smallest, breathy moan falling from your lips before you take his entire length down your throat, tears pinpricking your eyes. </p><p>He lets out a strangled cry, his hand tangling in your hair now, holding you still as he rolled his hips, his cock thrusting into your mouth. </p><p>You don’t have time to breathe, your hands right where his hips would be as he moved your head up and down, his motions getting rougher with ragged moans of “Yes- yes! Take it. Take it all-” as you choked on him, an icy cold pressure settling into your lungs as your body screamed for air. </p><p>He bottoms out, moaning above you as he came down your throat, denying you your precious air and holding your head in place as he doubled over in pleasure. </p><p>You’re about to pass out when he finally lets you go, and you fly off his cock with a gasp, coughing, not caring about the tears that had streamed down your face. </p><p>There’s a string of his cum and your spit still connecting you to him that thins and breaks after a moment that you watch as you catch your breath. </p><p>One of Snatcher’s hands moves down to cup your face affectionately, your tear-stained, flushed face looking up at him from where you were still kneeling. </p><p>“Good girl,” he praises, his signature grin back on his face as he snaps his fingers, and you’re in his lap before you can blink. One of his hands moves to cup your dripping sex, a needy moan falling from you as he pulled you closer. </p><p>With a low purr, his eyes locked with yours, he grins. </p><p>“Don’t think I’m done with you yet, though.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>